The present invention relates to a voice input and output apparatus, and more particularly to a voice input and output apparatus which improves a S/N ratio of input voice and decreases an influence of returning sound.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-316049 discloses a voice input and output apparatus of a hand-free type. Generally, it is important for a voice input and output apparatus to ensure the accuracy of input voice, that is, to keep a S/N ratio of a talker's voice at a predetermined level. Therefore, this hand-free type voice input and output apparatus is arranged such that a loudspeaker functioning as a sound source and a microphone functioning as a sound input device are adjacently disposed. This arrangement enables a talker to speak toward the loudspeaker so as to improve a sound picking-up ability of the apparatus.